<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Me and You by vermilion_aura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756324">Just Me and You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura'>vermilion_aura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Erotica, F/M, First Person Perspective, One Shot, Romance, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fed up with her friends' constant criticism of him and attempting to steer her away from him, Dante and his woman decide to prove them wrong.</p>
<p>DantexOC</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Me and You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Damn. It's been a solid three weeks since I last posted anything new. Sorry about that, folks. Life has been filling up my free time for the past few weeks. Luckily, I was able to write this little piece in between with the moments of free time that I had. I know it's been a solid few months since I last posted a <i>Devil May Cry</i> story, and I thought I would remedy that. Neglecting Dante for as long as I have feels as if I have neglected a child of mine. I will say that he and Akira Kurusu from <i>Persona 5</i> will be in for some serious competition when it comes to smut. I know I'm far from done when it comes to the smutty goodness.</p>
<p>This is the first official story in which I wrote it in the first person perspective. It ended up taking me a solid two weeks to complete due to how complicated it was for me to put it together. However, I did get some help and inspiration from reading the first few chapters Stephenie Meyer's latest novel, <i>Midnight Sun</i> (which was officially published two days ago). Having been one of the teens that loved the <i>Twilight</i> novels when they came out fifteen years ago, they do have a special place in my bookworm heart. So, I hope you all enjoy this piece! This is dedicated to all of you for sticking by me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I found myself leaving the bar and my group of friends as I grabbed my purse and jacket and left in a hurry. Honestly, I was irritated with them, and what was supposed to be a fun time turned into a moment of regret. If I could turn back time when one of the girls asked me to join them earlier in the evening, I would have rejected the offer as opposed to accepting it.</p>
<p>At first, it started off normal with small and casual talk over some drinks, and then it turned to some negative criticism over the man I was currently dating. I knew that they all thought he was weird, but I honestly didn’t care about what they thought about him. What caused me to walk away was a snide comment from one of the girls about how much time I wasted on someone like him and that I could have found someone better. As much as I loved my friends with all my heart, there were some instances where I simply paid no attention to what they had to say, and tonight was one of those instances.</p>
<p>It was no secret that the man I was dating was none other than Dante, the infamous devil hunter and owner of the Devil May Cry agency. With the exception of the street hookers and the strippers at Love Planet, no other woman really had the guts to speak to him. I found myself intrigued by him when I saw him for the first time, and I remembered it as if it happened yesterday.</p>
<p>I was waiting for the light to turn green at one of the crosswalks when I first saw him walking down the sidewalk on the other side. When the light finally turned green, I started walking, passing by him, and I was certain that I saw his ice blue eyes lock with my own underneath his silver bangs as we passed by each other. I quickly turned away as I continued walking, but I could feel his eyes on me. I was unable to look over my shoulder, and I just continued on walking.</p>
<p>I thought I wouldn't see him again, but he surprised me two nights later when I was out at a bar with a couple of my girlfriends. He bought me a drink, and it turned into small talk. My friends did take notice of it at the time, but paid no mind and thought that I was going to get lucky. We ended up talking the whole evening, and he walked me home, mentioning that he wanted to see me again sometime.</p>
<p>My friends did some research the next day, and that was how we ended up discovering his backstory and history of sleeping with numerous women. As a result of that discovery, they criticized the relationship I soon formed with him, but I soon came to realize how happy I was with him. In the three months that we were together, he treated me so well, and all my friends wondered why I was still with him with the reputation he was known for.</p>
<p>Honestly, their opinions really didn’t matter to me since I came to know the real Dante during that time.</p>
<p>Just as my upset self came out of the bar, I found myself bumping into someone, my eyes catching a familiar, red trench coat. When I looked up, I found myself staring into a familiar pair of ice blue eyes hidden beneath his silver bangs.</p>
<p>I immediately buried my face into his chest, not wanting him to see my sad expression, and I felt him wrap his strong, muscular arms around my delicate figure. I felt safe in his hold, and his scent would instantly calm me whenever I inhaled it.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong, babe?” he whispered.</p>
<p>I shook my head in response; I wasn’t sure of how he might react if I told him that my friends were the reason why.</p>
<p>I then heard footsteps coming right behind me, and I cringed when I recognized the voice of one of my friends.</p>
<p>“Dante, don’t you have anything better to do?”</p>
<p>I felt him heave out a sigh.</p>
<p>“I’m just here to see my woman. What more do you want from me?”</p>
<p>I breathed out a sigh of my own, and pulled away from him so that I could turn around and face her. I could see my other friends standing behind her.</p>
<p>“Are you done criticizing Dante? I hope that you are because I’ve had enough of it. My relationship with him is my business alone and it’s got nothing to do with any of you.”</p>
<p>My angry tone surprised my friends.</p>
<p>“Have you forgotten about his reputation?”</p>
<p>“I’m aware of his reputation, but I don’t care about that, and I don’t care about what you guys say about us. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll have my man take me home.”</p>
<p>With that, I turned my back to my friends and began walking the short journey home. Dante soon followed behind me, his hands on my shoulders. We made our way to the apartment complex that I was staying at, and I led him to the elevator. We were quiet as the elevator moved up to the fifth floor, and I led the way down the hall to my door. Once we were inside, I tossed my purse and jacket on the nearby couch, and I watched as Dante leaned his vast sword against the wall and then hung his jacket up on the nearby rack.</p>
<p>I didn’t have much time to react when he suddenly grabbed me by the waist, pulled me close and crushed his lips to my own. I could feel the passion and longing as I relished the sweet elixir that was his lips, and I gripped the fabric of his vest with both hands as he leaned forward, gently pushing me down on the hardwood floor. The kiss lasted for a long time before he pulled away from me, his ice blue eyes gazing at me lovingly.</p>
<p>He quickly removed his gloves, tossing them off to the side and then reached for my blouse. He didn’t waste any time attempting to loosen the buttons. Instead, he ripped my blouse open, the buttons flying off in every possible direction one could think of. I could see the lust in his eyes as his gaze roved over my chest and my leopard patterned push-up bra.</p>
<p>“I think it’s about high time that we shut your friends up,” he purred in a low, seductive tone that sent a shiver down my spine.</p>
<p>“How do you propose we do that, Dante?” I asked, my voice cracking mid-sentence.</p>
<p>“I’m going to fuck you all night and make you officially mine. I know we’ve only been together for a few months, but I’ve wanted to ravage that sexy, little body of yours with my mouth ever since we got together. It was definitely worth the wait, especially considering that my feelings for you have only grown with time.”</p>
<p>I felt my heart racing within the confines of my chest. I wasn’t going to lie about the fact that I wanted him too. I just never had the guts to acknowledge it to him due to my friends trying to steer me away from him. Now that I’ve heard it from him on how much he really wanted me, all the doubt that I had about our relationship quickly disappeared.</p>
<p>“If that’s really the case, then show me, Dante. Show me how much you want me.”</p>
<p>The words flew out of my mouth before I had the chance to think about what I said. However, I didn’t think it really mattered, for I was able to see the lust reflected in my own eyes through his own.</p>
<p>Keeping his eyes on me, Dante began to strip. I was able to see from the corner of my eye as his hands made quick work of his crimson vest. His tight, black shirt soon followed, and I thought for sure that my heart was going to burst out of my chest. He had one hell of a toned body, and I wanted to feel every inch of those lean muscles.</p>
<p>He leaned down towards me, kissing me hungrily once again. He gently bit my bottom lip, tugging on it slightly, and I slowly opened my mouth. I couldn’t contain the gasp that he swallowed when I felt him slip his tongue inside my mouth. The organ ravaged every inch of my mouth, taking in my taste in full. He slowly deepened the kiss with each passing second, the pressure more than ready to bruise my lips.</p>
<p>I felt his hands move, finding my wrists and pinning them to my sides on either side of my head. Pulling away from my lips, Dante smirked at me before moving down to my neck. I arched my back slightly as I felt his hot breath against my skin. My nipples hardened underneath the fabric of my bra, and my breasts were tender to the point that my bra was now a burden to me.</p>
<p>A moan that was loud enough to flood the perimeter escaped me when his lips captured my throat. He sucked my collarbone, his tongue sweeping across my throbbing pulse. I was squirming underneath him, wanting to move my hands and touch him so badly. Due to the firm grip he had on my wrists, I couldn’t move, and I felt his lips curving into a smile as I squirmed helplessly.</p>
<p>He moved my wrists over my head, using one hand to keep them there while his free hand moved to my chest. With skill, his fingers unhooked the front clasp that held my bra together, freeing my breasts from their strained confinement. He started a kissing trail from my neck down to my chest, stopping at the valley between my breasts. I wanted to feel his hands and lips on them; I wanted to moan his name as he sucked my hardened nipples dry.</p>
<p>He pulled himself away from me to get a good look at my exposed breasts. I could see the hungry look in his eyes as he picked up every last detail, and then he leaned towards my chest once again. His free hand cupped my left breast, while his lips ravaged the other breast. The sensation of his hand, which was so accustomed to either swinging his sword or firing his guns at demons combined with the sensation of his lips was more than enough to make me turn to jelly.</p>
<p>When he finished his kissing assault, Dante enclosed his lips around my nipple, sucking the hardened bud like a nursing kitten. I squirmed even more and arched my back even further, pushing my chest into his face. The tip of his tongue lavished the hardened bud while he twisted my other nipple between his fingers.</p>
<p>Keeping his lips locked on my nipple, he let go of my wrists and his hands found the waistline of my jeans. He undid the button, pulled down the zipper and then pulled the fabric down my legs. His canines grazed my areola, and I was certain that I came undone.Keeping his lips locked on my nipple, he let go of my wrists and his hands found the waistline of my jeans. He undid the button, pulled down the zipper and then pulled the fabric down my legs. His canines grazed my areola, and I was certain that I came undone.</p>
<p>He pulled away from me to look at me in full, and he wasted no time pulling my panties off. He opted out of taking off my open-toe high heels, and I had to guess that he found me more enticing nude with them on. Now that I thought about it, wrapping my legs around his waist with them on had an erotic theme to it.</p>
<p>I watched as he fumbled with the buckle on his belt, desperate to be free from his pants. I caught his bulge, feeling my cheeks heating up at the thought. Frustrated, Dante ripped the buckle open and then grappled with the button and zipper on his pants before he finally freed himself from his strained confinement. He was really well-endowed, and I couldn’t wait to feel him inside me.</p>
<p>“I hope you’re ready, babe. I’m about to fuck you hard, and your friends will see that you’re mine and mine alone, no matter what they say,” he growled.</p>
<p>I opened my mouth to say something, only to be cut off when his hardened length pierced my entrance. My walls tightened around him, and gasps and cries of pleasure were the only sounds escaping my throat as my hands found the back of his head.</p>
<p>“That’s right, baby. Come for me.”</p>
<p>“Dante!”</p>
<p>He had to have relished in my cry of his name, for the pace of his thrusts picked up and I found myself unable to move. Each thrust brought us closer, and I eventually tightened in full around him. With one, final, powerful thrust, he cried out and then collapsed on top of me. Beads of sweat broke out on my brow as my fingers kneaded his head, my breathing slowly becoming steady.</p>
<p>“Are you still having doubts about me?” he asked when his breathing steadied.</p>
<p>“No,” I managed to reply when I finally found my voice.</p>
<p>“If I really didn’t care about you, I wouldn’t have fucked you as hard as I did and given you an example for your friends to see tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Right then and there, I heard the ringtone I set for text messages go off. I tried to move in an attempt to reach it, but Dante pinned my wrist down with his hand.</p>
<p>“Can I at least check that message, Dante?”</p>
<p>“Later, babe.”</p>
<p>The next thing I knew, I was being lifted up off the floor and carried bridal style towards my bedroom in the back of the apartment.</p>
<p>“We’re just getting started tonight.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>______________________</p>
</div>I was a disheveled mess when I made my way to the nearby IHOP to have breakfast with my friends. The text message from last night was a reminder from one of them where we were meeting and what time to be there. They were all in shock when they saw me, and I shocked them even more when they caught a select few of the love bites that Dante left on me. One in particular stood out on my right collarbone, which was the symbol of Dante’s loyalty to me and our relationship.<p>“At least she finally got laid properly,” one of them gloated, which caused me to blush.</p>
<p>The one friend that made the snide comment the previous night came up to me and walked beside me.</p>
<p>“I just wanted to apologize for last night. I really believed that Dante was no good for you, but after seeing how the two of you were together, how you reacted last night and seeing you this morning, you’ve definitely proven me and the rest of the girls wrong.</p>
<p>“As long as you’re happy, that’s all we care about. Order yourself some extra pancakes. They’re on me.”</p>
<p>I nodded, and we walked inside. For the first time in a long time, I was content.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hoped that you guys enjoyed this story. I thought I did pretty well for this being my first piece written in first person. I am still working on <i>Beauty Slept in Sodom</i>. I'm halfway through the eleventh chapter. Alongside two requested one shots, I'm also considering starting up another flash fic project. This will be based off another challenge I found on <a href="https://www.lunaescence.com/">Lunaescence</a>, and considering Dante and my character Allison haven't had a vast flash fic project other than the one based off of the seven deadly sins that I did a few years back, it's time to remedy that as well. I will work on making time in between work and life. So, I hope to get that finally straightened out. Wish me luck, and check back!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>